


You Learn a Lot With a Bodyswap

by redlionspride



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bodyswap, Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Gen, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionspride/pseuds/redlionspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a odd situation for the three of them. One minute they were on an opp together, and it was going badly. The next minute his voice didn’t sound right and he let an arrow fly, just at the wrong moment. He stared down the length of his arm, eyes tracting the glove, the straps around his strong forearm. The strong fingers that help the bow. Stared down at his hand as he drew back, eyes going wide, looking over the digits that were calloused from years of training and none of them were in the same place as they should be. </p>
<p>He lowered his arm, looking down at himself, down the shirt front, eyes looking over the black and purple leathery like armored uniform. He’d fired an arrow at their target. Fired it and missed his target by inches, which is impressive, as Coulson had never fired an arrow before in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Learn a Lot With a Bodyswap

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote up for Trope Bingo; Body Swap. A random idea that amused me. Not sure I’ll come back to this verse, but I might. I don’t know. There are more ideas here and I could go on forever, but for now, this is it. 
> 
> Hope you like it, and it amuses you as well! 
> 
> Edit: Man, I might want to do more with this one... HMMM. 
> 
> **Prompt:** Body Swap

It was a odd situation for the three of them. One minute they were on an opp together, and it was going badly. The next minute his voice didn’t sound right and he let an arrow fly, just at the wrong moment. He stared down the length of his arm, eyes tracting the glove, the straps around his strong forearm. The strong fingers that help the bow. Stared down at his hand as he drew back, eyes going wide, looking over the digits that were calloused from years of training and none of them were in the same place as they should be. 

He lowered his arm, looking down at himself, down the shirt front, eyes looking over the black and purple leathery like armored uniform. He’d fired an arrow at their target. Fired it and missed his target by inches, which is impressive, as Coulson had never fired an arrow before in his life. 

He was startled by the scream he heard a short distance off as well. 

“JESUS! What the HELL!?” It was Natasha, and he’d never heard her _scream_ like that before. Hell, he’d never heard her scream before in his life. Moving swiftly he turned and ducked back, looking for where the assassin had been.

The redhead had a man down, standing to the side, holding a gun in one hand and the other hand touching, more like rubbing across her chest. She was staring down at her cleavage like she’d never seen it before. “Fuck! What the hell is going on!” ANd then she looked up, pointed a finger at him in shock and yelled in anger “WHAT THE HELL! THAT’S MY BODY!!” 

“Shit...” the Clint body said, Phil turning to move, headed over to the edge of the building they were on and leaning over, scanning the side of the building across the street. He knew he wouldn't be able to see that well, but at least he could get an idea. 

Only... the sudden sharpness of his sight nearly gave him a headache. His eyes focused perfectly from this distance, seeing practically into the windows. There was his bodysuit perfect, hair perfect... arms crossed across his chest. Coulson stood there, eyes narrowed in annoyance, staring back at him insistently. 

How the hell Natasha could put her expressions on HIS face like that, he wasn’t sure.

He could tell she saw him as her hand lifted to her come device. His normal voice ringing into his ear. “Hawkeye. We’ve got a situation.” It would have sounded just fine, if anyone else was hearing the comms, as if Coulson hadn’t left, though that stare she gave out the window in his body was... chilling. 

He pressed his finger to his own comm, frowning down over the ledge. “You can say that again, Widow.” He heard his voice curse in russian and saw him drop his arms, looking around the room suddenly. “Target got away. I missed. Can’t really blame me for the sudden shift however.” 

“He’s in my body, isn’t he?” Natasha asked calmly. 

He heard his voice say, before he glanced back to see Natasha’s body looking over herself again. Her back to him though, and head down. Clearly Clint was taking a long moment to figure out this body. “Yes, I believe so.” 

“If he touches by body I will break his hand.” 

“It would be your own hand, Natasha!” Natasha’s voice spoke back with Clint’s control over it. He stopped though, both hands to the side and turning, wide eyed and staring at his own body. “ _Coulson?_ ” He said suddenly and rushed to the ledge, looking over. 

Natasha would see both the assassins looking down at her. One being her own body and the other being Barton. Neither of which were her. How confusing can this get. 

“Then I’ll break the hand of your body.” Coulson’s cool voice said in Natasha’s dark tone. 

“Can we wait on the breaking of body parts until we’re back to normal. I rather like his hands and I’m currently in his body and I think that would hurt.” He frowned, eyes moving over the street they overlooked. After a moment he let out a low whistle. “Wow...” He’d known the mans eyes were sharp, but he never know they were this sharp. This was... beyond amazing. 

“I'm packing up. Get down here.” Natasha said, the command sounding like an annoyed Coulson. He could see why Clint jumped into action at Coul--his own voice. 

Coulson-Hawkeye reached out to lightly poke Clint-Tasha in the shoulder. “Zip up, or she might hurt me-you.” 

“Hey, this is how she normally dresses! So not my fault that the zipper seems to stop this low.” 

Phil reached out, pulling the zipper up an inch more. “She leaves it here.” 

Clint gave Coulson a look, which was impressive as he had made Natasha’s brow shoot up to just the right level of curious and surprised with out looking wrong on her face. “How do you know the exact location.” 

Hawkeyes face just smirked, sharply and wide. He lifted a brow, looking mildly sheepish, then laughed, starting to walk off, grabbing bow, gun, and to check the body they killed a moment before. “I might not have this perfect vision, but I do have an eye for detail. She drops it when flirting, but keeps it higher in general. She almost never lowers it lower than decent though. If you think about it, she’s a classy lady.” 

And it sounded odd, having Clint’s voice say all that, but it also made him smile. He’d always loved Clint’s voice, and right now it was rather nice to hear coming from his own words. He crouched down to the body that was bleeding out over the roof. “What happened here anyhow?” 

“Hell if I know. I think she was in the middle of snapping his neck with her thighs. I was suddenly there, a guys face between my knees, and falling backwards. He pulled a gun before I knew it, so i turned his gun on him and finished the job my way.” He said, rubbing his backside at the memory. “Don’t change the subject. An eye for detail, hah.” He snorted at that.

“Heh. Would have paid to see that if I knew it was you in there.” He said about the first and then rubbed his neck. “If I told you I also know there is a mole on her inner thigh would you shut up?”

He shut up, mouth hanging open at that. He suddenly reached down as if trying to feel for it. Phil/Hawkeye smiled at that. “Gotcha.” They all knew there was something going on between, well... each of them. No one mentioned it, and no one made a big deal out of it, but somethings weren’t well known, and the status of how far that ‘thing’ went with Natasha and Coulson wasn’t as known as it was with Natasha and Clint. 

“Yeah, well, _you_ missed the shot!” Clint countered in a mildly bratty but amused tone.

“I was a bit thrown by the sudden new body. And I was close. You have to admit, at that distance, with a sudden toss into a new body, AND very little experience with a bow, that’s not bad.” 

“I had it lined up for you. I was already letting go when it happened.” 

“Oh, so you admit that it’s your fault you missed? Fine with me.” Phil said, standing and moving towards the exit off the roof. “We need to get out of here. Natasha should have the car by now. Someone is bound to notice all this and we need to figure out what the hell just happened.” 

Clint.. or more Natasha’s mouth fell open, a finger pointed, then a hiss as she followed after him. “I don’t miss.” He mumbled, following after, muttering something else about how boobs get in the damn way. 

Meanwhile, from a rooftop near by, a figure stood, smiling, arms crossed, watching the group of them start to break. They took it calmer than he had expected, though hearing Barton scream in the bitches body did amuse him. 

Loki stood there, leaning over one knee and keeping an eye on the situation. It should be fun. He wanted to see how things would unfold. After all, it wasn’t like they could fix the situation without his help. Might as well enjoy the entertainment as long as he can. Once he got bored he’d consider putting it back right. 

Elsewhere, Captain America was cursing up a storm as his shield bonked him in the head on it’s return, and Iron man fell from the skies, yelling for something, anything, to kick in and work, and how do you use this thing!


End file.
